Seifer's Haunted House
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: In the height of end-of-summer boredom, Seifer and Hayner decide to investigate a haunted house, thanks to a bet. It quickly turns into a little more than just looking around. Warning: Boy x Boy, Sex, Slight fear, slight fluff


Eek. Axel Heartless here to bring you another story. This one was actually not written by me. It was by my lover who wrote it at my house. Since she doesn't have a fanfiction, I decided to publish it for her. I hope you like it!

Warning: Yaoi sex, boy x boy, haunted houses

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayner, Seifer, Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix for that matter. Oh how I wish I did though.

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer's Haunted House<strong>

"Wanna try there?" Seifer pointed a finger to the old haunted house, glancing at his smaller blond boyfriend. A look of amusement passed his toned features as he caught a rare, brief glimpse of fright on Hayner's face. It was wiped away when he felt pain in his foot. The lamer just stomped on it.

"As if, that place is for kids!" The muddy-eyed boy scoffed, glaring at said house with a look of discontent. Seifer knew better than to test the younger, but felt the overwhelming need to. So, he taunted the boy

"So, ya scared?" He mused, nudging the younger's arm with his elbow. Oh, the joy the older blond got from seeing the rage pass through stubborn eyes.

"Hell no, it just looks so boring." Hayner all but pouted. This earned a chuckle from the taller, making Hayner shiver with anger.

"I dare you to go with me without screaming or jumping." A smirk played over Seifer's lips as he made the dare, knowing Hayner couldn't resist but take it on.

With a hesitated answer, Hayner glared, "Fine, what's in it for me?" As if expecting the question, Seifer nodded over to the ice cream vendor. "I buy as many as you want, and you can make me do anything you want for a whole week."

The youngest tilted his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And if I lose?"

Seifer grinned. "You wear anything I want you to. No changing, complaining, and yes it does mean when I take you out too." The look of shock nearly made blue-eyed man double over in laughter, but he held it in.

Hayner muttered out a reluctant fine and held his hand out to shake. After all, a bet is never a bet unless you shake on it. Seifer took the hand confidently and shook it. "Let's go."

It was dark, and whatever light that filtered through the diaphanous curtain was dimmed dramatically by the dust that fell from the ceiling. The floorboards creaked heavily as their shoes scuffed across it, the flashlight Seifer had thought of to bring highlighting even more dust. The entire scene made the younger of the two very, _very _uneasy. From the way the faint breeze howled through the house to the hushed scurry of bugs on the old floor, Hayner wanted to turn tail and run. Doing that though, would lose him the bet, and Hayners never liked losing bets, especially to their annoying, jerk-faced boyfriends.

Biting his lips, he glanced up at said boyfriend. To him, Seifer looked like the happiest damned man in the world. Oh, how Hayner sought to destroy that confident and sexy smirk.

"Damn, this place could collapse at any moment…" The blue-eyed blond whispered to his partner, looking around with such excitement he acted like a kid getting candy. Hayner rolled his eyes at him, still not really wanting him to be there.

"Seif, if that's gonna happen then why don't we just not do this? We could get hurt." Wow, he really did sound lame.

The elder tossed him a look. "Does that sound like 'I'm scared Seifer get me out?'" Immediately he regretted teasing Hayner, because as soon as he did his foot fell through the floorboard, and he landed flat on his face. "Fuck!"

Hayner would've rolled in laughter if he wasn't so scared. "That's what you get for teasing me you asshole." He smirked down at Seifer as the boy glared back, kneeling down to wipe a bit of dust off the other's face. The latter smacked his hand away.

"Tch, damn floor…" Seifer muttered before tugging his foot from the hole. "Let's keep going." He commanded before moving swiftly out of the entrance of the house, leaving Hayner. Muddy brown eyes blinked after him, nervously glancing around as Seifer disappeared around the corner.

"W-wait.." He said a bit meekly before clearing his throat, hardening his gaze and steeling his nerves before shouting, "Damn it Seifer wait!" Even though he shouldn't, he ran after the boy, floor creaking almost painfully with the heavy steps.

Seifer had frozen stock still when he entered the next room, eyes staring at the fridge. When Hayner ran up beside him, he followed the other's gaze, immediately freezing. Dripping from the fridge was fresh blood. It streamed down the browned surface and pooled at the floor beneath. The younger blond felt his stomach drop, then twist at the sight.

"Is that…" Hayner steadied his voice, "real..?" Without looking at each other, Seifer swallowed hard.

"Well… it ain't no amusement ride, Lamer."

Seifer took cautious steps before putting his hand around the handle, biting back a retch of disgust as he yanked it open. Hayner nearly shrieked, but bit his tongue as a dead, gorged rabbit fell from the shelf.

"Oh my god…" Hayner said, glancing away from the crusted fur that could've once been brown. Seifer kept staring at it, taking a deep breath. His stomach churned at the disgusted smell.

"It was probably put in there by the cats around here." Seifer sighed out the breath he held and closed the fridge. "It's still nasty."

The younger nodded in agreement. "Let's go to another room please." He asked, eyes pleading at the other boy. Meeting his eyes, Seifer nodded and came away from the fridge, shining the flashlight on Hayner. He squinted his muddy brown eyes at the light.

"Get that fucking thing out of my face, idiot." His requested was granted when Seifer moved the light from him.

"Where to now?" The horror of the rabbit faded from his face, and it was replaced with a smirk. Hayner just huffed.

"Upstairs." He said, glaring Seifer. Said boy just shrugged and turned to locate the stairs, Hayner on his heels. "Stop leaving me, asshole."

"Then stop being so slow." Seifer called back, ascending the moaning stairs. A shiver ran through him as he felt the stairs bend under his weight. "Hurry up." Reaching the top of the sitars, he turned back to look at the young blond.

Hayner had a death grip on the splintering rail, taking great care not to cause a sliver. He joined Seifer at the top, growling. "What are you waiting for?" He kept walking, moving to a room to the right.

"You look there; I'll look on the left side." He moved to said side, going into a room with a large bed, silk covers covering the mattress. It looked old, but somehow still stable. One look at it, and Seifer was giddy with an idea.

Hayner sighed as he walked through the dusty, antique room. It wasn't actually too scary. The room was a soft, worn violet with velvet purple curtains. The bed was a creamy white with lace sewn into the sheets. It reminded him vaguely of his mom's room. A smile came to him as he glanced into the dusted, fogged mirror. His fingers trailed over the old wood ware, before the smile absolutely disappeared. In the mirror was the shadowed face of a woman. Her white face was beautiful, eyes a loving blue.

She mesmerized him, her pale whiteness incandescent in the faded sun, the creamy bed next to her rippled a bit in its reflection. He gaped a bit, eyes moving down the ghostly figure. She wore a very old, yet pretty dark blue dress. Her blonde hair was curled and contrasted the dark blue dress beautifully.

"Who...are you?" Hayner whispered as she watched him, his muddy brown eyes meeting hers through the mirror's glass. As she began to speak, a soft lovely sound that was like the morning cry of loon, a terrified scream rang through the house. Startled, Hayner turned to look out the door before glancing back at the mirror. She was gone.

But...that scream…sounded like Seifer. Hayner's eyes widened before shooting out of the room, sprinting to the location of scream. A screamed ripped its way out of his throat as someone grabbed him from behind, dragging him into a closet as the door slammed shut.

"Let me go! Help! Seifer!" He screamed, struggling against his captor. A low, husky voice whispered in his ear.

"You lose."

Hayner whipped around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He met the confident, annoying grin of his boyfriend. "Seifer…?" He said breathlessly before glaring, struggling harder. "You fucking asshole! That's cheating!"

Seifer laughed, hugging him tight. "No it ain't, and I gotta show you something."

Ceasing to struggle, Hayner looked back at him again. "What?" He bit out, pissed off.

"Calm yourself," Seifer smirked and opened the door; "you'll definitely like it."

It was the room with the large satin bed, and Hayner just stared at it. "You wanted to show me a bed?" He questioned, frowning.

"Go look closer, Lamer." Seifer nudged him to the bed, and Hayner stumbled over to it. Growling, he looked at it again.

"Okaaayy—S-Seifer!" He gasped as he was pressed against the bed, feeling the familiar feeling of his boyfriend's arousal pressing against his ass through the pants. There was another husky whisper in his ear.

"It seems like this house wants us to use it." His tongue moved to trace the shell of his ear, sending an electric shiver down Hayner's body.

"Th-this isn't the time for this…" Hayner tried weakly to struggle, but Seifer soon started rolling his hips against his ass, and that made him melt completely into Seifer's hands.

"It's always the time." The older blond purred into his ear, kissing it lightly. He gently sucked upon the flesh, quite pleased once he heard a small moan from underneath him. As stubborn as Hayner was, Seifer always knew he could get the boy with seduction alone no matter the time or the place. That is if Hayner didn't try to punch him in the face. This was one of those lucky times where, thankfully, Hayner was putty in the elder blonde's hands.

"But…what if it breaks…or something?" Hayner whispered between gasps and soft moans, Seifer working his ear and neck masterfully. Damn him, he thought, always knows all my weak points. He felt hands on his back as Seifer bent him over the silken, dust covered sheets. The bed did creak softly, but Hayner didn't take notice since Seifer's hand traveled quickly down into his pants. It located the partially erect heat within, gripping if firmly before stroking it slowly.

Gripping the bed sheets, Hayner arched his back a bit. "T-take my clothes off… getting too hot…" The plea echoed in the room, mingling with his moans and whines for his request. After a bit of teasing strokes, Seifer relented and pulled back to start taking off Hayner's clothes.

Taking this chance, Hayner somehow managed to flip over so that he was bent backwards onto the bed and began stripping Seifer as well. His hands burned with each touch to the fiery skin despite the cool chill of the breeze coming from the broken window.

With every piece of clothing that came off, the pleasure, the heat, intensified so it was nearly overwhelming. Scooting back so he could lay on the satin bed fully, Hayner crooked a finger in the 'come hither' movement. A smirk tugged the corner of his lips as Seifer crawled onto the bed to bridge over his cute partner, loving how the dim light highlighted his flushed cheeks.

Staring up at Seifer, Hayner's blush intensified even more before he had to look away. His face burned madly, and he felt so vulnerable yet safe. Even if they were in a haunted house.

A deep, aroused chuckle came from the larger blond, leaning down to softly kiss his temple. "Now…do we want it rough and hard today?" He asked in a bare whisper, seeing a shudder run through Hayner's body. The latter nodded, panting a bit in anticipation of the sex. It made Seifer just smile wider as he moved to spread Hayner's legs. He positioned himself just right, blunt tip pressing against the quivering entrance as Seifer fixed his partner's legs over his arms so both would be more comfortable. And without warning, he shoved himself into the tight, suffocating heat.

A loud gasp erupted from Hayner as his back arched from the penetration, shaky breaths coming with every inch Seifer pushed in. By the time the larger was completely sheathed, Hayner was about ready to come just from that. It had been quite a while since they did it rough, and he was going to hold out dammit!

Seifer began without waiting a single moment for Hayner, wanting to do him as promised. He hardened even more, if possible, from the arousing moans and gasps the boy made each time Seifer went into him, the moans driving him to start moving faster. The bed began creaking again, rocking in time with their movements, as was Hayner.

He gripped satin sheets till his knuckles where white, soft pleas of 'faster' and 'harder' accompanying his moans until he was nearly screaming. With every thrust he felt his body light on fire, the pleasure as addicting as any drug. Rocking his body hard with Seifer and the bed, Hayner felt like he could die from the feelings of ecstasy and arousal, heat within him scorching his insides.

"F-fuck…ah…ahh! S-Seifer!" Hayner moaned loudly, filling the house with noise. Seifer wasn't doing so well either. The older male panted heavily, the burning heat of Hayner driving him to near insanity. He loved every minute of it, loved Hayner's moans, loved his actions. Leaning down as he pounded hard into Hayner, he let his teeth sink down into the boy's neck and shoulder junction and used that to propel himself deeper into Hayner. From the scream that ripped from the boy's body, Seifer knew he struck that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden away in his boyfriend's body.

Shit, he was so close. Hayner's arms moved to cling onto Seifer as the onslaught on his prostate started, nails digging hard into his back. The added pain of the bite made all the pleasure even better, and Hayner knew he wasn't going to last long now.

And from the way Hayner was tightening and constricting around Seifer, the elder knew he wouldn't last longer either. Putting his strength into his thrusts, he managed to go deeper and his Hayner's prostate dead-on with harsh thrusts. Each thrust sparked a white heat that flowed into Hayner's veins before finally sending him over the edge.

Throwing his head back to the bed, Hayner arched his back as he bucked his hips, releasing violently with Seifer's name leaving his lips in a scream. This was about the hardest he'd came in a while, and the feeling was savored.

The tight convulsions of Hayner's climaxed gripped Seifer's cock, milking him of his own release as he thrust brutally into him with a groan. The hot channel coaxed every drop out of him as he did.

Both fell back onto the bed after their climaxes had passed, heavy panting filling the air as they came down from the high. Seifer mustered enough strength after a while to slowly tug out of Hayner and lay next to him, bringing the boy close in his arms. Hayner snuggled up close to Seifer's chest as he did so, feeling the sweat that developed on their bodies cool and chill him. "I love you, Seifer…"

"Mmm…I love you too Hayn." He glanced down at Hayner to gently kiss his head.

Hayner glanced up at Seifer as he did that, blinking his doe eyes at him with a rare, warm smile. He heard a faint giggle from somewhere in the room and a strange, yet comforting chill go down his spine. The smile grew a bit, knowing the ghost woman has smiled as well.

Watching him, Seifer smirked, deciding that he waited long enough. "You know, I won the bet."

* * *

><p>Teehee. I really hope you liked it! I know I did! Please read and review to convince her that she's actually a good writer D; She has no confidence which is quite sad. Anyway I hope you liked it!<p>

-Axel Heartless


End file.
